specforcesfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Esboço:Legends:Grande Paz da República
A Grande Paz da República foi um período de tempo que durou desde a Batalha de Ruusan em 1.000 ABYThe Essential Atlas, p. 133 até as Guerras Clônicas que começaram em 22 ABY.The Essential Atlas, p. 71 Aparições *''Jedi Chef'' *''Urchins'' *''Jedi Council: Acts of War'' *''Darth Maul: Saboteur'' *''Episode I Adventures'' *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan'' *''A Summer's Dream'' *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Marked'' *''Deal with a Demon'' * *''Single Cell'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Prelude to Rebellion'' *''Star Wars: Darth Maul'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''The Death of Captain Tarpals'' *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' *''Star Wars: Starfighter'' *''Battle for Naboo'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' romance *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' romance júnior *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' quadrinhos *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' vídeo game *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace Adventures'' *''Star Wars Episode I Journal: Anakin Skywalker'' *''Star Wars Episode I Journal: Darth Maul'' *''Star Wars Episode I Journal: Queen Amidala'' *''Star Wars: Bounty Hunter'' *''Jango Fett: Open Seasons'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Outlander'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Emissaries to Malastare'' *''Incident at Horn Station'' *''Bad Business'' *''Nomad'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Twilight'' *''Heart of Fire'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Infinity's End'' *''Star Wars: Republic 27: Starcrash'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Hunt for Aurra Sing'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Darkness'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Stark Hyperspace War'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Devaronian Version'' *''Deep Spoilers'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Rite of Passage'' *''Rogue Planet'' *''Jedi Quest: Path to Truth'' *''Jedi Quest'' *''Outbound Flight'' * Jedi Quest: The Way of the Apprentice * Jedi Quest: The Trail of the Jedi * Jedi Quest: The Dangerous Games * Jedi Quest: The Master of Disguise *''The Bounty Hunters: Aurra Sing'' *''Star Wars: Jango Fett'' *''Star Wars: Zam Wesell'' *''Star Wars: Poison Moon'' * Jedi Quest: The School of Fear * Jedi Quest: The Shadow Trap * Jedi Quest: The Moment of Truth *''Jedi Quest: The Changing of the Guard'' *''Jedi Quest: The False Peace'' *''Jedi Quest: The Final Showdown'' *''A Jedi's Weapon'' *''Starfighter: Crossbones'' *''Star Wars: Racer Revenge'' *''The Eyes of Revolution'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Honor and Duty'' *''Star Wars Adventures 1: Hunt the Sun Runner'' *''Star Wars Adventures 2: The Cavern of Screaming Skulls'' *''Star Wars Adventures 3: The Hostage Princess'' *''Star Wars Adventures 4: Jango Fett vs. the Razor Eaters'' *''Star Wars Adventures 5: The Shape-Shifter Strikes'' *''Star Wars Adventures 6: The Warlords of Balmorra'' *''Puzzle Peace'' *''The Way of the Warrior'' *''Practice Makes Perfect'' *''The Sith in the Shadow'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' *''The Approaching Storm'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' romance *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' romantização júnior *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' quadrinhos *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' vídeo game *''Star Wars: Blood Ties: A Tale of Jango and Boba Fett'' *''Star Wars Adventures: Chewbacca and the Slavers of the Shadowlands'' *''Star Wars: Chewbacca'' }} Fontes * Notas e referências ---- Categoria:República Galáctica Categoria:Períodos de Tempo Categoria:Anos na Era da Grande Paz da República